430th Quidditch World Cup
by NimbusWolsbane
Summary: It's 2026 and the 430th Quidditch World Cup will this year be held in The United States of America. It will be here that England will hope to do what all else could not and win the cup back to back. But last years runners up look set to destroy their hopes after thrashing England in qualifying. This tournament will also be the first to include group stages.


In the opening game of the 2022 World Cup host nation U.S.A take on group underdogs Turkey in the American National Stadium. The draw has not been kind to turkey, they arrive on the scene with their strongest side in years (ranked 13) and now they look set to return home after only three weeks in U.S.A. In stark contrast U.S.A, with their country behind them and there ranking of tenth in the world are looking at a tournament to rival their excellent performance in 2014. If anything can secure victory for Turkey it will be Abigail White's (U.S.A seeker) poor run of form whilst playing for the Sweetwater All-Stars. This will be a close game but whilst playing at home it would be difficult to see it going any other way than a win for U.S.A.

The first game of the World Cup got of to a flying start with U.S.A chaser Joan Miller demonstrated a perfect Woolongong Shimmy – zigzagging between all three chasers and sending the quaffle soaring towards the left goal hoop. The crowd roared as, Devrim Burakgazi (Turkey's keeper) misjudged the quaffle's trajectory, soaring just above the left hoop. A goal looked to be a surety. But, with a move that took the whole stadium by surprise, Burakgazi produced a stunning Starfish and Stick and just managed to punch the quaffle away to a Turkish Chaser. Turkish Chaser Safiye Aksoy then pelted up the length of the pitch and produced a good Chelmondiston Charge to score ten points for Turkey. The first hour seemed to emulate the first set of attacks. Burakgazi let very few shots get the better of them, despite the U.S.A chasers throwing everything they had at him. An attacking based style left the U.S.A half of the pitch completely unguarded leading to goal after goal for the Turkish Chasers. After the first hour the score was 50 – 160 to Turkey. If the home side were not miserable enough, the Turkish seeker Elmas Demir suddenly shot upwards towards a golden speck high above the stadium. Abigail White was far behind as she shot after Demir, a Turkish victory looked a surety. But suddenly, in a burst of speed, Abgail gained on Demir, nearly drawing level. But it still was not enough as Demir reached out to grab the snitch. In a feet of daring White suddenly flipped forwards using her hands as a pivot on the broom. To the roars from the home supporters white miraculously caught the snitch between her knees. White was thankfully caught by her teammates and carried to the ground, the snitch still clutched between her knees. The win has once more cemented U.S.A as a major player in the tournament as well as banishing any doubts about the talent of Abigail White. Final Score 200-160 to U.S.A.

**Team Statistics – U.S.A 7.1/10**

Triston Phelps – Chaser

Scored: 4

Posetion Lost: 5

Posetion Won: 1

Pass Success: 65%

Rating: 5.5/10

John Blakesley –Chaser

Scored: 1

Posetion Lost: 3

Posetion Won: 1

Pass Success: 70%

Rating: 6.5/10

Cierra Lindon – Beater

Hits: 8

Misses (not via interception): 5

Rating: 7/10

Joan Miller – Chaser

Scored: 3

Posetion Lost: 4

Posetion Won: 0

Pass Success: 76%

Rating: 6.5/10

Christina Heath – Beater

Hits: 10

Misses (not via interception): 4

Rating: 7.5/10

Abigail White – Seeker

Chances: 1

Points Scored: 150

Time Of Catch: 52 seconds

Rating: 10/10

Dorian Huxley – Keeper

Conceded: 16

Saved: 11

Rating: 6.5/10

**Team Statistics – Turkey 8.1/10**

Devrim Burakgazi – Keeper

Conceded: 5

Saved: 29

Rating: 10/10

Savas Avci – Chaser

Scored: 5

Posetion Lost: 1

Posetion Won: 7

Pass Success: 85%

Rating: 7.5/10

Nermin Baris –Chaser

Scored: 5

Posetion Lost: 1

Posetion Won: 9

Pass Success: 93%

Rating: 8/10

Hatice Tilki – Beater

Hits: 7

Misses (not via interception): 7

Rating: 7/10

Safiye Aksoy – Chaser

Scored: 6

Posetion Lost: 0

Posetion Won: 8

Pass Success: 89%

Rating: 9.5/10

Mahzu8 Solak – Beater

Hits: 10

Misses (not via interception): 6

Rating: 8/10

Elmas Demir – Seeker

Chances: 1

Points Scored: 0

Time Of Catch: N/A seconds

Rating: 7/10


End file.
